


Hot Shots

by DeeGee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BBQ's, Baby sitting, Denial, Fairs, Firefighters, Fires, First Date, First Time, Hot Shots, M/M, Motocross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/pseuds/DeeGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this started just to impress a girl. Then it became their life, their passion, even if it comes with a few little annoyances. Though, there wasn't anything little about Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrandomnesslife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/gifts).



Stiles had wanted to shower the moment he entered the cabin. Hell he wanted to shower the moment they had finished and got in their trucks. He was covered in ash, dirt and mud because Scott thought it would be funny to push him in the mud puddle, to celebrate no one being hurt. He got him back, the moment Scott tried to help him up he pulled him down to join him. It was a short lived victory, because Scott rock-paper-scissors him into being in the shower first.

And to make him suffer- even more, because apparently losing first dibs on the shower wasn’t bad enough, his phone rang it seemed the moment he entered the door, and he found himself spending an hour talking with his dad. Usually he spent more time on the phone with his father. Hell he talked to his dad every day but on their bad days, as his dad put it, they would spend more time on the phone and Stiles would spend more time assuring his father he was fine.

He was, no one had gotten hurt this time. They were just dirty, covered in smoke and other things, and all wanting showers and food, and well sleep. 24 hours straight of fighting a forest fire will do that. He was grateful it was so easy to take care of, one of the fastest fires they had taken care of since he and Scott joined the hotshots.

Of course his father worried everyday not liking his son traveling the state and sometimes further fighting fires, but it’s not like that’s all he did. They did plenty of other things, controlled fires, cleaning up and more recently they started doing other things like motocross shows to help raise awareness of forest fires and talk about what they do. Which, he found to be awesome and was hoping to get in on it sometime soon.

To be honest it wasn’t his career choice but Scott had wanted to show off to this girl he had been crushing on back in high school by telling her he was joining the crew from Beacon hills the day he graduated. Turns out her father was the captain of one of the crews back then and in the end Scott refused to back out of it and Stiles had to join. Because, well, he couldn’t allow Scott to go in it alone. Especially since he didn’t get the girl.

Stiles shook his head. His limbs were sore and he was tired. And thanks to being stuck on his phone he was last in line for the shower. He could go up to one of the other cabins and see if they were done yet. He was just too stubborn and wanted to give a certain broody hotshot a piece of his mind for taking so long instead of being grateful that they didn’t have to drive another six hours home to shower and sleep. No, he would be grateful about the forest rangers letting them stay in some empty cabins near by for helping when technically like Stiles had said to the ranger they were just on there way home for their off season. When they heard the news of the fire they made a detour and got the okay to help.

So here they were Stiles standing in front of the bathroom door, in a cabin he had to share with Scott, Isaac and the asshat in the shower that enjoyed pushing his buttons. He ignored Isaac's pat on the shoulder and Scott's, ‘ just relax for a minute. Derek will be out soon.’ He opted for glaring at them, the best he could with the grumbled complaints about Derek falling from his lips.

“Right, well I’m going outside for a minute. Call my mom.” Scott said, smiling when he went ignored.

Stiles refused to take his eyes off the door to the bathroom. Refused to move though he wasn’t one for standing still even in the truck during long drives, he always had something to do, something to distract himself with. No this time he refused to get distracted, and Derek would get a piece of his mind for taking almost an hour. He would not focus on anything else. . .

Stiles caught from the corner of his eye, Isaac following Scott out and he huffed a soft laugh, momentarily forgetting about the shower. He loved Scott he really did. His best friend was so blind though, Stiles wasn’t the only one who followed Scott though the motives were different. Scott never realized when he was pining over Alison that Isaac, a classmate they hardly ever talked too, was pining over him. The only difference Isaac went everywhere Scott went and didn’t leave him because of the need to further life experiences and not be stuck in Beacon Hills. 

No Issac happily followed Scott around like a love struck puppy for almost seven years.

He almost felt sorry for Isaac and almost wanted to slap Scott upside the head for still not noticing. He had his own problems though. Not that he wouldn’t cave sometime soon and say something to Scott later though.

Stiles had to snap out of it and come back to the issue at hand. His brows furrowed as the bathroom door swung open. He turned back from the door mouth opening to say something only to hang open, when Derek pushed past him a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. Which was not where his eyes needed to be, nor did they need to trail those ridiculous abs. ‘Breath Stiles.’

“The water’s cold.”

And that was what snapped him out of a train of thoughts he would like to avoid thinking about.

“Seriously? You used all the hot water?” He followed Derek to one of the beds. “Dude it takes me like ten minutes in the shower, you totally stayed in there on purpose to be a dick to me.” He didn’t get a response which irritated him more, right up until the towel dropped.

“Your an ass,” Stiles yelled, turning and hightailing it outside with Scott, since he was screwed out of a hot shower. Because he was mad about that and refused to be derailed from the angry thoughts by the sight of an absolutely ridiculous, must have found a way to Photoshop a body into real life, Derek.

Stiles stepped out onto the small porch ignoring the slight laugh coming from Isaac, he brought a hand up wiping some of the crusted ash from his face. He desperately wanted a shower, Derek was such an ass.

“You two are just sad,” Scott spoke earning a glare from Stiles.

“He started it, he always does. He is such an ass. I can't take a shower because he purposely used up all the hot water.”

“You're so-,”

“So what Scott?” A brow arched, daring his best friend to continue at the same time questioning his life choices, aka why Scott was his best friend.

“It’s just you two have been on each others heels since training, there is so much sexual…”

“No-No-No.” Stiles raised a hand stopping Scott from finishing. There was no sexual tension whatsoever.

“How is it you can notice these things with other people but not yo-,” He stopped when he noticed Isaac's widening eyes and the confused look from Scott. No, It wasn’t his place. Even if he wanted to say something and not just to get the conversation off of his desires, which he had none. There was no desire to do anything other than tell Derek off. Off. Off. No. Not the thought he needed to come to mind. Nor the mental image that was trying to force it’s way into his head. No.

“I’m taking a shower,” he responded abruptly, turning and disappearing back inside. He tried his hardest not to look at Derek laying on a bed, sweat pants, stupid abs, stupid stubble on a stupid- not at all sexy- face.

“What?” Derek frowned, an annoyed tone in his voice, which irritated Stiles more. He was the only one right now that had a right to be annoyed.

“Your whole body is stupid,” he growled, before he quickly entered the bathroom, a whole new level of annoyance with what he had just said. ‘Really Stiles that’s what you came up with?’ He felt like an idiot and he would blame Derek for that too. Because he was Stiles he didn’t need reasoning to blame something on Derek. He would blame global warming on him if he wanted too and ignore anything anyone said on the matter. Because Derek was a grumpy, emotionally stunned jerk that had a language in eyebrow-ism. Which was a new language Stiles made up the first day he met Derek and learned the guy had over fifty different ways of using his eyebrows to say something.

Stiles sat on the toilet seat, frowning and tapping his foot, arms tucked into his armpits. His mind playing over different ways of calling Derek a jerk and ignoring the mental images of Derek in a towel then naked followed by laying on a bed shirtless. And not thinking about combining any of that for a naked Derek just out of the shower, still wet and sprawled out on a bed. “No,” he told himself, he would not think like that. They were enemies, Derek was a jerkface. And Stiles refused to acknowledge the part of his brain that seemed to be attracted to assholes.

“Nope. No. Not happening.” He stood, quickly stripping off the dirty dark blue shirt and his pants. A cold shower would stop the thoughts. Sure it may freeze his manly bits off, but if it worked, then so be it. 

Sacrifices had to be made, sometimes, and this was one of those times.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first trip outside of the Naruto fandom. We can thank Chy for this, she was the one that got me into TW. And this story is for her, because I luffs her and since I can't snuggle her everyday, I'll write her some porn instead. 
> 
> Um. . . oh, right lets keep this story here on AO3 unless it's for personal use. There is a note on this in my profile. <3 And a few other fun things there.
> 
> This was beta'd by Star whom I love. Though with Nano coming up for awhile I'll need a beta for this story and the mechanic DerekStiles story. So if any one would like to offer services? <3


End file.
